


All Your Body (Made For Pleasure)

by vigilaunt



Series: Prompt Me, Daddy [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilaunt/pseuds/vigilaunt
Summary: If Ryan had been born a woman, he would be a five foot nothing, wide-eyed beauty with soft brown skin and a body that curved like a dangerous mountain road.Or, Ryan gets a glimpse of another Ryan's life. They have some structural differences.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Prompt Me, Daddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206686
Comments: 23
Kudos: 60
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	All Your Body (Made For Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> From the March 6 2021 prompt on Shyan Shipping Society: _Shane/Ryan wakes up in the body of the opposite sex. What happens? Are they gonna tell the other one? Are they gonna shoe about it? Write a less than 1K word fic about what happens!_
> 
> Initially meant to be a much bigger fic I've since abandoned where Ryan sees the life of an alternate, female Ryan who is married to Shane. I just took the sex scene and posted it. Hope someone enjoys!
> 
> Thank you so much to Pop for the beta!

Ryan faces a conundrum the first time the other Ryan’s Shane starts kissing up his -  _ her  _ neck, eyes bright with intent. He doesn’t think he can fool this Shane, who probably has a lot of sex with his Ryan, and is therefore expecting a Ryan who knows what he’s -  _ she’s  _ doing. He’s never had sex with a man, either as Ryan-with-a-penis or Ryan-with-a-vagina-stolen-from-his-alternate-self. Shane’s going to realise.

His plan is to push Shane away and bullshit his way out of sex he desperately wants, but then Shane’s biting at his jaw and his hands are winding around Shane’s neck instead, trying to pull him closer. This body seems to be wired the same way as his own, except instead of hardness he feels a weird, wet heat, electrifying in a different way. 

Shane’s hands travel to Ryan’s ass, and through some weird sense memory, Ryan knows what Shane wants. He jumps, wrapping his legs around Shane’s hips. Shane is so much taller than he is in this other Ryan’s body, and it’s surprising how hot he finds it. He loves that Shane can carry him so effortlessly and he wonders if - and hopes that - his Shane can do it too, with him. Actual him.

He tries not to think about all the things this other Ryan has that he doesn’t, and tries to enjoy the moment. It’s easier when Shane’s hand slips inside his blouse, unclasping his bra. Then he jerks his hand, and several buttons fly off. It's the hottest thing Ryan’s ever seen.

“What are you, The Hulk?” He pants, as Shane leans down to suck on one of Ryan’s nipples. Shane hums, and the sound travels from his nipple straight to his dripping cunt. Ryan hears himself sob.  _ Holy shit. _

Shane’s other hand starts thumbing at Ryan’s clit through his underwear, and Ryan can’t help but jerk up at the touch. It’s both more and less sensitive than a cock; less instant gratification but the pleasure runs deeper, somehow. There’s a throbbing deep inside him, like something furious and feral is pounding at his insides, begging for more. “Shane, please,” he croaks. “ _ Please _ fuck me.”

Shane stops mouthing at his nipple; kissing down his abdomen to his bellybutton. He scrapes his teeth against Ryan’s skin, little pinches that feel like bolts of electricity. He uses both hands to slide Ryan’s panties down his legs, and then he’s pulling Ryan closer and closer, until his legs are splayed on either side of Shane’s hips. Then Shane slides down the bed until his head is between Ryan’s thighs. He sucks little marks on the inside of his thigh even as he dips a finger into the wetness of Ryan’s cunt. 

“I love seeing how excited you are for me,” Shane says, voice husky. Ryan can only sob in response. He still feels too empty.

Ryan feels the first touch of Shane’s tongue on his clit, and he jerks, trying to wrap his thighs around Shane’s head. Shane’s big hands keep him splayed open as he works his tongue inside him, cunt to clit. Ryan feels utterly destroyed and rebuilt all at once, and it takes him a while to realise that he’s orgasmed, so different is it from the fanfare of coming with a cock. More than that, his body feels like it’s building up to another orgasm as Shane continues suck on his clit. The yawning feeling inside him hasn’t gone away. 

He wants - _ needs _ \- Shane to be inside him, and he begs for it even as his second orgasm crashes over him like a wave, made more intense by its proximity to his first. As he gasps for air, he hears the sound of plastic tearing, and he shakes his head. “No, no,” he says, and grasps for Shane’s hands blindly. “I don’t want that.”

Shane is quiet for a long time. Ryan realises Shane is breathing deeply, trying to reign himself in. Ryan takes a second to feel smug right before he goes back to being desperate. He whines. It spurs Shane forward, and he pushes Ryan’s legs further open, pressing the head of his cock into the wet heat between Ryan’s legs. When he pushes in, it’s in one smooth thrust and then -

Shane is inside him, and it feels like benediction. Distantly, Ryan can hear himself babbling. Love confessions and dirty talk and helpless sobbing; promises of the children he’ll bear for Shane, with light brown hair and dark eyes. “They’ll be so beautiful,” he whispers, “they’ll look like you.”

Shane has been reduced to grunts and monosyllables: _ yes, yes _ , and  _ please.  _ Ryan realises he doesn’t know if Shane is always like this, or if the thought of having a baby with his Ryan has unlocked something feral in him. Ryan hopes, desperately, that Shane is always this intense, that he always fucks like he wants to crawl into Ryan and live inside him for the rest of his life.

Ryan feels himself sliding up the bed from the force of Shane’s thrusts, and he scrambles for better purchase. 

“Wait, wait,” he says, and Shane stills like a marionette whose strings have been cut. Ryan feels a swelling of fondness for this beautiful, attentive man. “Let me just -”

He pushes at Shane’s hips until Shane slips out of him. The feeling of emptiness feels unbearable. “Can you lie down?” he asks, “I keep sliding up the bed sheets. I’m gonna hit my head.”

Shane laughs. “It would be very unsexy if you get a concussion during sex,” he agrees. He flops back onto the bed, legs uncrossed, Eiffel Tower dick on full display. He waggles his eyebrows. “So, ready to climb the Eiffel Tower?”

Ryan scoffs. “Oh, so your dick is a tourist attraction, huh? Who has it booked after me?” He grabs Shane’s dick in one hand, squeezing softly. Shane lets out a punched out breath, half laugh and half grunt.

“Just you, baby,” he replies, enough grease in his voice to run a diner. Ryan  _ loves _ him. Loves that Shane is the same even in this weird universe. He’s so lucky. Even if this is a dream, it’s the best dream he’s ever had. 

“Shut up, Shane. Let’s see how the world’s littlest skyscraper does under pressure.”

Shane is still sputtering as Ryan slides down on his dick, mock offense breaking off into a low moan. “God, you feel so good, Ry.”

Ryan grins against the pressure of Shane inside him. “Am I your favourite tourist?”

“I’m a private attraction. You’re the only one who gets to visit.”

Ryan’s reply is to grind down, and Shane’s hips immediately snap up to meet him. Sliding down onto Shane’s dick makes him feel even more full, and Shane has nowhere to go but deeper inside him. Ryan immediately classifies this as his favourite place on earth.  _ God, I’m a slut. I’m a slut and it’s all Shane Madej’s fault. _

He repeats the words out loud, the words coming in tandem with the way he’s bouncing on Shane’s lap. It’s a lot more work than lying back and letting Shane’s mouth bring him to orgasm, but Ryan’s used to work; has always believed that working hard will take him to wherever he wants to go. 

At this moment, staring down at Shane furrowed brows, he’s never been more sure of that philosophy. He leans down to kiss him. They’re chest to chest, Ryan breasts squashed against Shane’s pecs - and god that’s a weird feeling. 

He’s aiming for something chaste and soft, but Shane has other ideas, grabbing at Ryan’s curls and keeping him laid out on top of him as his hips snap furiously below. He can feel Shane’s breath against his neck, his teeth nipping at his jaw, stubble rubbing against his cheek. He feels soft and small and powerful all at once. 

The stutter of Shane’s hips warns him that Shane’s coming well before Shane vocalises it, and Shane spills inside him with his hands in his hair, Ryan sobbing into his neck. His final orgasm is made better by the fact that Shane is coming, too. That they’re doing this together, just like everything else. 

Ryan wishes, desperately, that it’s like this when he’s in his own body. That his Shane will hold him close in the same way. He can’t wait to find out.


End file.
